


What Doesn't Kill you

by adodcefa



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adodcefa/pseuds/adodcefa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kidnapped from her home and taken to Antarctica against her will a 14 year old must fight to survive the horrors of the pyramid in order to go back home to her Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill you

William Jacob Woods and his wife Emma were worried their daughter, 14 year old Alexa, had gone missing. They had come home from the hospital and found the door wide open and their daughter nowhere to be found. They had called the police and all the guy wanted to do was write it of as a possible runaway. But William and Emma knew their daughter well, Alexa would never run away. William had gone to the police station and had spoken to captain explaining that his daughter is missing and the rookie that they had send kept writing her off as a runaway. Alexa isn't like that william explained.

Later that day the captain had sent two detectives to their home. They immediately began their investigations asking questions , taking pictures, and getting their permission to search Alexa's room to see if they could find a clue of what happened to her.

She had been kidnapped his baby girl had been kidnapped by a man name Jonathan Harrigan, Alexa's biological father.

Right now William is driving back to the police station. It has been a week since Alexa had been kidnapped.

" Has she written back?" William asked his wife who is on the passenger side.

" no, she hasn't" Emma replied if she tried sending a text.

half an hour ago they have received a text from a phone number that they didn't know with only only two simple words, DADDY HELP! William and Emma I have tried many times calling the number but no one answered because I texting but no one responded. William turn left into the parking lot of the police station. Emma hoping that the the detectives working on Alexa's Case could trace the number and finally find where their child was and bring her home. They had been talking to the detectives for few minutes telling them about the text that they received and the texts and calls that they have made to that number in the hopes that their daughter would answer when the phone began to vibrate. The four of them looked at each other any Williams swipe the screen in order to look at the text that he just received. There were only six words.

PIPER MAROO

ANTARTICA

DADDY PLEASE HELP

...

first aliens and versus predator story I'm making

And it's very short chapter I know I'm trying to figure out how this stores going to go. This is the story I have my head about a teenage Alexa inside a pyramid.

Ps. Sorry for misspeld word


End file.
